La Renaissance de l'Automne
by Ecchymose
Summary: Sixième année de Ginny, elle est seule, là au bord du lac, sans eux, sans lui. Elle a peur, elle a froid. Mais est-ce qu'un peu d'espoir insufflé par un regard acier pourrait lui redonner cette force que chacun admirait ?


**OS écrit sur le thème "Automne" donné lors de la précédante nuit du FOF en Septembre. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le poster mais maintenant c'est fait :) Bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

* * *

Les feuilles doucement tombaient. Le vent les emportait en un ballet gracieux, laissant les arbres complètement nus et vulnérables. Assise face au lac, Ginny Weasley se demandait le sens de la vie. Elle qui avait toujours pu compter sur l'un de ses frères pour l'aider et la protéger, elle se retrouvait complètement seule à présent. Maintenant que les plus âgés avaient leur vie. Bill s'était marié pendant l'été, Charlie était bien trop loin, Percy ne vivait que pour son cher ministre, les jumeaux avaient leur magasin de farces et attrapes et Ron était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes en compagnie d'Hermione et d'Harry. La jolie rousse se demanda quand est-ce que son maladroit de frère avouerait son amour à la brune avait de ne laisser à Harry l'intégralité de ses pensées. Il prit alors exclusivement son esprit. Harry… Merlin qu'il lui manquait. Seulement deux baisers et elle savait qu'il avait pris à jamais son cœur. En vérité, cela faisait bien plus longtemps de ça qu'elle savait qu'elle était à lui. Pratiquement depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, à la gare de King Cross alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans et lui onze. Oh oui, il y a bien longtemps… Mais elle fut sûre d'être amoureuse de lui quand en première année il l'avait sauvé du basilic, héroïquement, mais elle était encore jeune et pensait que tout pouvait encore changer. Que ce n'était qu'un amour enfantin, fragile et qu'il n'était pas enraciné en elle. Pourtant en quatrième année, lorsqu'il avait embrassé Cho Chang, son cœur avait failli se briser, elle avait ressenti un profond malaise, une profonde tristesse mêlée à une rancœur sans pareil. Rancœur qui n'avait fait que grandir quand ce fut par sa faute qu'Ombrage découvrit leur organisation secrète et fit du mal à Harry. Elle était de mauvaise foi, elle s'en rendait compte, personne ne pouvait résister aux effets du Véritasérum mais tout de même. L'idée que cette fille ait touché de ses lèvres celles de _son_ Harry ! Cela lui donnait tout simplement des nausées. Mais en cinquième année, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa et ceci effaça toutes les peines causées, tous les pleurs et les larmes par complètement séchées. Elle l'embrassa dans la salle sur demande, ce fut _ses_ lèvres contre _ses_ lèvres. Et ce fut magique. Juste un instant, quelques secondes, rien qu'une pression mais ce fut beau, l'un des plus beaux moments de son existence. Il y en avait eu un autre, avant le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Il y avait ses doigts sur son dos, la frôlant doucement, presque sensuellement, involontairement sensuels, puis sa main sur sa taille, ou peut-être l'avait-elle rêvé ? Qu'importe ce dont elle était sûre était le baiser qu'il avait partagé. Encore meilleur que le premier. Plus fougueux, toujours contrôlé mais avec plus d'intensité. Ce n'étaient pas les sentiments qui avaient changés, dans le premier comme dans le second baiser, ils étaient bels et bien présents. Les emportant, les submergeant.

Mais elle se retrouvait là, en sixième année avec pour seul ami sur lequel s'appuyer, auquel se confier, Neville. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir abandonné même si elle savait qu'ils devaient le faire. Leur avenir, leur victoire en dépendait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui seul portait tant de responsabilité sur ses frêles épaules, il se montrait fort à chaque instant mais elle savait, elle avait appris à le connaître et à décrypter chacun de ses sentiments, qu'il avait peur. Il était effrayé. Pas vraiment pour lui, plus pour les autres. Il était trop généreux trop peu égoïste. Harry était leur seul espoir certes, il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Que tout reposait sur lui.

Le château était dirigé par Rogue et des mangemorts, désormais, les Serpentards qui avaient toujours été mis de côté, rayonnaient de puissance. Tous. Enfin presque tous… Il y en avait un qui bizarrement s'effaçait. Un qui l'avait surprise. Pourquoi lui ? Elle ne savait pas. Il l'étonnait comme il venait de le faire en s'asseyant à l'instant à ses côtés. Elle ne fit rien, pas un geste, pas un bruit. Ni accueillant, ni repoussant. Elle laissa planer le silence entre eux d'eux. S'il avait fait ce pas, s'il avait franchi la barrière intermaison, la ligne tracée au sang entre les Rouges et Or et les Verts et Argent, elle n'allait pas jouer à l'idiote et le repousser violemment. Quelque part, il devait avoir en lui une part de courage. Et sûrement, non certainement qu'il était tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ni lui, ni elle, ne se regardèrent même pas. Ils profitaient juste du fait de ne plus être seul pendant un moment. Ne plus devoir se battre seul, se battre contre quoi ? Contre la solitude ? Le devoir ? Ou même leur destin tout tracé ? Elle était une Weasley, lui un Malefoy, condamnés à se haïr et à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'ils étaient cousins lointains ? Pourquoi ne pas se battre ensemble ? Après tout, quelle différence entre nous ? Nous sommes tous les mêmes, qu'importe le sang dans nos veines, nous finiront tous pareils. Pourquoi ne pas être juste Ginny et Drago, oublier leurs noms un instant, leur soi-disant statut, s'allier pour vaincre, pour ne plus avoir peur, pour ne plus souffrir.

« Tu n'es pas seule, chuchota-t-il. Tu as des gens sur qui compter, des gens qui t'aiment, qui sont là pour toi, pour la personne que tu es vraiment. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être véritablement et irrémédiablement seul.

- Peut-être bien… Mais rien n'est irrémédiable.

- Qui voudrait m'aimer pour qui je suis ? Personne ne sait qui je suis.

- C'est parce que tu ne leur donnes pas cette chance.

- Tu parles d'une chance !

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Toi-même tu le penses j'en suis sûr. Je ne suis qu'un être craint et respecté parce que je terrorise. Tout le monde me déteste.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, tu te trompes, je ne te déteste pas, pas vraiment… Et tu ne me fais pas peur. »

Il rit derechef et répondit :

« Tu es bien la seule alors. »

Elle fut troublée par son rire, si sincère et si lointain de tous ses rires narquois et mauvais.

« Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Il y a Luna aussi.

Lovegood ? J'ai participé à son enlèvement, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être le cas.

Luna ne déteste personne. Elle te donnerait la lune si elle pensait que ça te ferait plaisir.

Je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

Non… Seulement une victime du destin.

Je n'ai jamais voulu…commença-t-il après un moment.

Je sais. »le coupa-t-elle.

Au loin, le vent soufflait dans les grands pins, faisant tournoyer les vestiges orangés d'un été chaud et agréable. Mais ce n'était qu'illusion, le paisible paysage cachait l'approche de la guerre, l'effroi de cette fin que tous savait inévitable. Mais l'issue n'était pas encore gravée dans la pierre, elle pouvait encore changer. Prise par un élan soudain d'envie d'aider, elle attrapa la main blanche du blond. Elle ne le laisserait pas seul, pas durant ce froid, triste et interminable automne. Il ne serait plus seul, aucun d'eux ne le serait encore.

« Il faut que tu m'aides à entrer dans le Manoir. »

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle et elle continua :

« Et en échange, je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais délaissé. »

Créer une autre issue, une porte de sortie et la lui offrir. Elle était une Weasley et lui un Malefoy, et rien de tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Tout cela ne comptait plus maintenant. Ils étaient deux, alliés et unis. Contre la solitude, le devoir et même le destin.

Au loin la brise souffla, comme un vent libérateur, et les feuilles qui semblaient être arrachées des branches il y a encore quelques minutes se détachaient désormais comme appelées vers la délivrance.

L'automne ne faisait seulement que de commencer.


End file.
